


Captain... Sneezy?

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk can't stop sneezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain... Sneezy?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Captain... Sneezy?  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 333  
>  **Summary:** Captain Kirk can't stop sneezing.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'sneeze' for [my prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for and for the daily count challenge at 1_million_words

“Gesundheit.”

Captain Kirk inclined his head in thanks as he rushed by the ensign. He was in a hurry to get to sick bay with no time to dawdle. He had barely walked by before another round of sneezing wracked his body. This was getting ridiculous. He had been sneezing since he woke up this morning and he was getting heartily sick of it.

As he walked into sickbay another sneeze erupted. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Bones balanced on the balls of his feet as he stared at Kirk.

“I’ve been sneezing like this since...” He didn’t get to finish speaking before another round of sneezing ensued.

“I see. Have you been around anything new or unusual?”

He shook his head. He couldn’t think of a thing that he.... His thoughts trailed off as something occurred to him. _No. It couldn’t be._

Bones watched fascinated as a deep red blush began to darken the captain’s cheeks. “I can see you’ve thought of something?”

Kirk was already backing towards the door. “Never mind, Bones. I think I know what the problem is.”

“I’m a doctor, Jim. You can tell me anything.” Bones quickly stepped in front of him. He wasn’t letting the captain out of the room without finding out what had caused him to turn red.

Once again Kirk shook his head. There was no way he was telling him anyth.... At the stubborn look on Bones’ face he relented. Maybe if he told him just a little Bones would let it go. “Spock brought me back some un... something from the last planet we were on. I think I may be allergic.” And without another word Kirk stepped around the good doctor and turned towards the door.

To Bones’ credit he managed to keep a straight face until the captain walked out of the room and then he let loose with great peals of laughter. It wasn’t every day one learned his captain was allergic to his own underwear.


End file.
